


Beginnings

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando and Luke become friends.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post.](http://tatooineknights.tumblr.com/post/171870798876/new-headcanon-luke-and-lando-totally-became-best)

During the several months after the events in Cloud City, Luke had been busy, rushing between helping in the Rebellion, continuing his Jedi studies, building a lightsaber, and planning how to rescue Han. He’d been so preoccupied with all of that and the massive revelation about his father, that he didn’t realise how close he and Lando had become. It was only when Leia described them as being ‘joined at the hip’ that he really stopped to think about it.

She was right, they had become very close friends. It had happened so naturally that Luke hadn’t even noticed. They talked all the time, both in person and via their comms devices, about anything and everything. They discussed the Empire and the Rebellion, bouncing ideas off one another, coming up with some very successful plans together. They shared stories about their pasts and their childhoods, Luke wanted to know what it was like to run a city and Lando was curious about life on Tatooine. And, of course, there was the subject of Han. They were determined to rescue him, and, to distract themselves from the fact they missed him, they told various anecdotes about him. Lando, obviously, had a lot more, many of which were hilarious. Luke found that, as well as being an excellent storyteller, Lando was a great listener. He was focused, interested, and always asked thoughtful questions. Luke hoped that Lando thought the same about him. And when he observed how Lando acted around other people, he guessed that Lando did enjoy talking to him because he always seemed just a bit more relaxed when he was with Luke. 

So, yes, they _were_  friends but they were close ones. They had begun to learn things about one another, such as likes and dislikes and various habits. They had also fallen into certain routines. When Luke was on the base, he always got up early to meditate, so he was always first to the canteen. He would get breakfast for both of them, and by the time he’d finished choosing, Lando would appear with two cups of caff for them both and they would settle down to eat together. The two of them would also message back and forth during the day, so much so that they regularly had to delete some of the messages just to free up space on their comms devices. They would eat their meals together, make adjustments to their ships together, take a run around the base together. Generally, if it was something they could do together, they did it.

They had fallen into friendship so easily, their personalities clicking into place so perfectly, that it was like they had been friends for years and years rather than months. They got each other, and were just as content with comfortable silences as they were with sharing their feelings. Just as Luke was starting to really, truly appreciate their friendship, events changed. Their carefully considered plans were nearly ready. It was finally time for them to attempt what they were fairly confident would be a successful rescue mission. They were going to get Han back. 

“Luke.” Lando tapped him gently on the shoulder, giving him a small smile. “Ready for this?”

“Yeah. Are you?” Lando would be going first, undercover as a guard. It was risky but Luke knew Lando could pull it off.

“Oh yeah, been awhile since I’ve done something like this but I’m ready.”

“Good. Good.” Luke suddenly felt nervous, as though the delicate little world of friendship that they had carved out was about to be shattered. Things were going to change. A sharp, uncomfortable thought appeared in his mind - what would it be like when Han and Lando were reunited as friends? Would there be room for Luke in a friendship that was so old, so complicated?He was being silly, he knew, and, it was really the last thing he should be worrying about. So, he tried to push it out of his head. 

“I, uh, got you something.” Lando looked slightly anxious, as though he was unsure about something. He produced a package from a bag he was carrying. It was fairly large and bulky. Luke stared at it, wondering when and how Lando had gone shopping. It wasn’t like they were based on a particularly well populated planet. “Hope you like it.”

Luke gingerly took the package and opened it carefully. Inside were some neatly folded clothes, a top, jacket, and trousers, all matching in black, and a pair of shiny, black leather boots. He was at a loss for words, touched by the fact that Lando had gone to all this trouble to get him a brand new outfit. 

“I....love it. This is really kind of you.” He reached out to hug Lando, the clothes and the boots squashing between them. “Thank you.” 

“It’s not big deal, what are friends for?” He pulled away, smiling at Luke, and in that moment Luke was no longer concerned about whether they would stay close. It was clear they would. “I gotta go. I’ll see you at the palace. Good luck.” Lando nodded at him quickly and headed off towards his ship. 

“Good luck!” Luke called out, clutching his new outfit to his chest, as he watched Lando leave. 

Later, when he admired his new clothes in the mirror, he couldn’t stop smiling. The pain, the uncertainty, the confusion, and the exhausting Jedi training of the past few months seemed to dull slightly. And he felt ready for whatever was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
